Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the same.
Discussion
An organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has the advantages of a rapid response speed, high luminance, large viewing angle, and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display controls an amount of current that is provided to the organic light emitting diodes using driving transistors included in respective pixel units, and the organic light emitting diodes generate light having specific luminance according to the amount of current provided thereto. However, as the number of transistors that are actually driven in a plurality of pixel units becomes larger, the impedance due to the transistors increases, causing current consumption to increase. Accordingly, driving voltages are reduced according to internal resistance of voltage lines that transfer the driving voltages.
Further, in the organic light emitting display, driving current that is provided to the organic light emitting diode in each of the pixels may differ depending on deviation of threshold voltage Vth of the particular driving transistor coupled to the organic light emitting diode for a particular pixel. Accordingly, even in the case of applying the same data voltage, the organic light emitting diode in each of the pixels may not have the same luminance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.